Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-k+2(-2k-5)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -k + {2(}\gray{-2k-5}{)} $ $ -k {-4k-10} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-k - 4k} - 10$ $ {-5k} - 10$ The simplified expression is $-5k-10$